<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Yibbish Honeymoon by ProserpinasWinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572108">A Yibbish Honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter'>ProserpinasWinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Abarat Series - Clive Barker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Marriage, Menstruation, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(One shot) Candy Quackenbush is marrying Christopher Carrion.  With joys comes the lonelniess, life with Carrions wicked court and cruel Mother in law make Candy's new life hard. Dispite her hopeful feelings something feels very much off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Carrion/Candy Quackenbush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Yibbish Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Abarat and its characters belong to Clive Baker. I, the author of this fanfic, is making no money from this. Nor do I claim any rights by it. Read with care as this work hasn't a Beta reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the corner watching herself in the mirror, Candy Quackenbush, now ready to be Mrs. Carrion in an hour's time, considers her predicament for the umpteeth time. <em>This is a bad idea.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only now Candy had a rare moment to dwell on it. Had Christoper Carrion been there and caught that pinched look he would have pounced to smoother it. Seeing him in her mind's eye again. A hardened look, then one of bewilderment followed quickly by a soften glance, turned apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Candy,” He would say, repeating her name again like a mantra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Candy, you have healed this once dead heart.” Reaching up to clutch his chest. Filled with complete sincerity, “You have gifted me a second chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Candy’s heart fluttered. Smiling up to that deadhead face so moved. Only to quickly recoil. Forgetting how dreadful his gentle looks were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion presses on, “Our union will finally bring peace to the Islands. We will be the first to do so. Us, Candy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy turns. Her fears are forgotten again. This isn’t the Dead Man’s house. They are no longer on the staircase fighting. Like then she will overcome her fear. In time, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is her answer. This is what Candy wants. This peace in their new world. Hand in hand with Christopher Carrion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy frowned at her reflection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How does this girl from the Hereafter inspire change? If anything she has caused more chaos than good. Even Carrion had told her that. A question that pops her lovely bubble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still Candy feels more herself in Abarat. Why was this any more weirder? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Candy. All thought of going resolved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now for this dress!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Coming around to the present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thumb and forefinger pinch the lace around her waist. The wedding gown reminded her of cobwebs. Like a giant spider had spun it. When she bends over Candy's nose wrinkled. It smelled too. Smelling of musty earthen floors in some cellar. Likely Mater Motley’s Ladies had knitted this, adding in the stink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mater Motley didn’t like her much. As such neither did her Handmaids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at her door brought Candy’s attention around. The door swung inward with a “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letheo poked his head inside. His eyes widened as he looked her over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knot inside Candy’s chest relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess. I washed off most of the make up. I don’t think the corpse look is so -um-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where Candy falter Letheo came to the rescue, “ Too much like a Gorgossium convicted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was going to say Mater Motley.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both gave a titter. It felt good. How odd that her former kidnapper would feel like a friend. He looked young enough to have been one in her old life. Perhaps Candy’s only friend now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile froze. Her mind tried to remember something. Something she felt she shouldn’t have forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which-” Letheo’s words pulled her round from that pathway, “Is why I brought you these!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching behind his back he pulled out a bouquet of flowers, much like a magician. Even following it with a “Ta-Da!” The bundle was filled with white bulbous flowers with ribbons wrapped around their long stems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy slid her hands under the lace that wrapped around the dainty petals, “I love them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They grow naturally on Nonce.” He said, “Picked them myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy looked over his shoulder. Down the narrow hallway Letheo came in from. The only natural light came streaming in. All from one of the many small round windows that looked out into the Izabella sea. Stormwalker Deathship was cutting the waves towards a day island. Where Candy guessed her wedding was to take place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letheo seemed to read her mind, “It’s the Isle of Gnomon. Home to the many temples and roads. Well, use to, the roads make no more sense there now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy didn’t want to admit that she already knew of it. Her temporary time as a monk, hiding from Carrion’s friends, had her dock there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All King’s, Queen’s, and Princesses of both day and night have been married here.” He said, “Or least that’s what I heard. Last was Princess Boa’s wedding and that didn’t go over so well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of Princess Boa Letheo's voice fell to a whisper. Looking away from her as if he made a goof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Candy moved out towards the hallway. Her gown made a scratchy sound as she walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning in to one of the windows. Poking her face into the hollow space to look out. The glass had been blown into a curve which blurred the view from the sides. The Island took front and center of the window. From it she could see the outlines of the temples and the same roads. The heat of the afternoon sun and her own second breath hit back off the glass. Making it near unbearable to remain looking out there for long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt we’ll have issues with dragons this time.” Said Candy</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letheo crackled, “Well that just leaves Mater Motley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy caught his cheeky look. Both savored the forbidden jab on the Witches own ship. Failing to smother their giggles behind their hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Candy had bent in the middle. During her fits of laughter. A move that brought discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy clutches her sides. A sick sensation followed by a dull ache churn in her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letheo asked but Candy waved his worries away. "It's nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nothing hadn’t dulled but increased in intensity over the course of the day. A hot wave wrapping around her middle. Only to come round and bite into her lower back. All throughout the dream-like ceremony Candy’s main focus was on the discomfort. By the time both bride and groom sat side by side, to enjoy the well wishes of the guest, it was all Candy could do to sit up right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he was disappoint Carrion had sent her back to the Stormwalker. Laying out on the only bed in the battleship. Likely someones after thought of romance. Loathed to be back on that bleak boat but glad to be laid out. The pain in her gut was taking up all her mind space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letheo burst into the room, “Got it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held up a small glass bottle with blue potion inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy had enough will to sit up. Tossing her legs over the side of the bed. Her massive skirt caught making her movement sluggish. Hunch over with great effort in an upright position. Gingerly she reaches out for the cure in a bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope it works.” She said uncorking the stopper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letheo watched her drink the lot down, “You don’t think the Old Mother has poisoned you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy forced down the bitterness. The brew had a habit of stopping dead and heavy in her throat. With a frown she forced it through. It burned going down but left her belly cold.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy's voice was hoarse when she spoke, “I wouldn’t put it past her. Still I doubt any attack from her would take this long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her white knuckles clutching the side of the mattress. The potion begins to take an effect. The stabbing pain turns to warm heat. It's enough to make sitting bearable. Another moment she feels even better. Candy’s pale face unwrinkles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it's not poison.” She announces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her foot lays flat on the ground before she stand up, “You have to get up pretty early to kill Candy Qu-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the wrong move as a sharp, albeit dying pain ran up the length of her. Having been too cocky to move too soon. Candy’s foot bent under her. Throwing her off balance. Only for a moment. With Letheo's body a temporary stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” His arms went out to take her shoulders, “Ouch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy threw out her arms righting herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She said</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s Fine-NO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy had reached out a hand. One she assumed was to offer a gentle pat to the shoulder. The look Letheo gave said otherwise. He winced worse than a Geshrats being punished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me! Please. You don’t know...” Letheo says as he stumbles backwards to get away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to!” Unaware that she still reaches out to comfort him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp came. Not from the fearful Letheo who also has noticed it. They both turn to spy a Stitchling. It’s eyes look in on them from the crack of the door. Ones which widened when it saw it has their attention. It turns on a heel and flees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letheo cursed, “I hope it’s not going to tell Carrion I was trying to touch you. He cursed anyone from doing it, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Candy's brow wrinkled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind-” Candy glared anger back at the door insulted, “I won’t let it get that far!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy burst out of the room. Her spite gives her energy to give chase. Letheo follows not far behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stitchling led both down the narrow hall. It bounced off the witch's sailors and the very walls in an effort to get away. Candy was able to break half the distance by the time the stitchling had made it to the stairwell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its foot falls clatter off the metal steps. Echoing back down and all around the hual. The accent slows Candy and Letheo but only temporarily. By their second wind the Stitchling has made it to the door and out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With great force Candy Shouldered the metal door. It slaims againt the wall with a loud clatter. Candy tumbling out with Letheo nearly crashing in behind her. It's barely a touch between them. Yet Letheo still howls from it. Still under Carrion’s curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bright light of outside blinded Candy for a moment. Her eyes adjusted enough to spot the Stitchling going down the plank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back here!” Candy cried with her skirt hitch up to give her legs room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led them from the docks and away from the main roads. Trying to lose them on the beaches. With the Izabella on one side and a bouldery cliff on the other. It looks to be the Stitchlings doom. As up ahead the beach became a slither. With any sands falling into the sea. The Stitchling could outrun them but would find no escape in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A good outcome too, thought Candy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lungs burn from the chase. It was like breathing through a straw. The sand slowed her feet and the dress weighed her down. Sweating heavy under the near constant sun. Still victory was close at hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re out of luck!” Candy said</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little tattle teller sensing this. It turned to give her one last grin. Then slither in between some rocks. It's a hairline of a crack between two boulders. Just big enough for its odd shape to smash into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Candy cried. Rushing to hit the wall. But far too late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sweaty palms grab at the crack. Leaning into the space with her hands in a vain effort to grab him. Only able to go shoulders deep. The passageway was too narrow for the likes of them. In her dress trying to climb the mass would be fruitless. Yet that didn’t stop Candy from trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Candy, stop. Stop!” Letheo's voice grew panicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had slowed a great deal. Only now catching up to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can still catch him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hurt!” Said Letheo</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Candy turned to look back over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following the line of his finger to the back of her seat. It was then that she felt it. Warm and wet sliding down her inner thigh. Blooming into small red patches on her white skirt. Her brow wrinkled, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” She slid down off the boulder. It took her a moment to realize her embarrassment, “Oh, no- it's not.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Candy…” his cool voice came before he does. Coming out of the very shadows. Carrion, much like the Stitchling, seems to find cracks in the very world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letheo looked grey at his Master. His words spilled like vomit, “She’s hurt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christoper Carrion tries to look but Candy has turn around. Laying her back flat against the rocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I am fine- really!” She says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christoper Carrion puts two and two together. Assured he knows all the horrors of wounding someone else. Enough to figure this one out. The nightmares wiggle around his face. They are excited at the smell of blood so close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion gives Candy an off look. It makes her uneasy and shy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is my Midnight Prince planning on a family now?” Says Otto Houlihan, his eyes look towards Candy hunched over in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face burns red hot. The miserable pain had returned again. Only now it seems to be obvious to everyone around her why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion's back was towards them both. It stiffens a little at this question. His stares felt more heavy than ever now. No longer turning away when Candy catches him. If Otto Houlihan had not been there likely he would be staring again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto Houlihan seems to enjoy her discomfort. Candy levels her own look back. Defiant until the very end. She’s not afraid of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Otto Houlihan still fears Carrion more. One who does not like to share Candy’s presence with anyone. He is dismissed without an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is jealous of your new position. They all are.” Says Christopher Carrion</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know they watch me when they think I’m not looking.” Candy said, “Like on Gnomon. They are falling over themselves to tell Mater Motley all about my </span>
  <em>
    <span>plots</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever those are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if the old Witch could do anything I can stop her.”  He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Candy noticed how close he was to her now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of her thought it was rather normal. A loving gesture from a devoted husband. Still she won’t stop feeling revolted by him. His horrible face, those ghastly nightmares swiming around are all too much. Was she so shallow?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out to brush a hair from her face. At least she didn’t shiver or turn from it. Carrion holds out his hand longer. Perhaps surprised he had gotten so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time he had touched her had been less pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have…” Christoper Carrion words die in his mouth when Candy looks up at him. He has to turn his gaze away to finish his thoughts, “Have you stopped? You know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stopped?” Now it was Candy’s turn to look away, “Oh- no. It takes a couple of days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not so troubled by blood.” Carrion said kindly</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh she believed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although the pain has lessen she still acts troubled. Hugging her sides tightly, almost laying her torso on her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion was mindful of her discomfort. Their chamber is solely her’s for now. Her need for rest was freely given. Mainly Candy used this as an excuse to hide from the Stitchlings. She hadn’t considered how things would change afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion’s hand hesitated hovering over her head. He longs to touch her. A bumbling onion rises in her throat. Unsure if she is ready for that just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you gone for your walk?” Carrion asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>A walk? Yes</em>, what a good idea to break the awkwardness. Carrion seemed pleased this time when Candy asked him to join her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk the length of the midnight beach. Candy nearest the Izabella and Carrion, hands clasped behind him, at her side. Walking in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the rest of the island felt full of dangers the Izabella felt welcoming. It's forming waters bounce back the starlight at them. Hissing at them its many stories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far Candy walked the way with Letheo. Seemingly her only ally outside of Carrion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion seems to read her mind, “Does Letheo make for a better conversationalist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Candy doesn’t know what to say to that. Now that she thinks about it she can’t recall what they talk about, “Well no he just tells me about </span>
  <span>Gorgossium.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If not them bemoaning about Mater Motley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you growing fond of your new home?” Carrion asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy shuts her mouth. She can’t say she is fond of the gallows. Nor the many questionable servants. Beyond the sneering Handmaids and endless bleak darkness Candy couldn’t give a single kind word for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking past Carrion she sees the many towers. At least they are interesting looking, she thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The library in the twelfth tower with its many books was interesting as well. Once she ran the pad of her finger over. Letting her finger rise and fall on the texture of their leather spinds. Going down the many rows of shelves. Always tempted to pull out one at random. Reading whatever was inside of it. A foreboding feeling that always stopped Candy from following through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion was still watching her. How long had she been thinking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your library.” Candy said</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This seems to please him, “You are free to read any of them. If you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they all books on magic?” She asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not all of them. But most of my private library is.” He says</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is a subject that pricks her interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can anyone learn magic?” Candy press</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion is eyeing Candy now, “It is not unheard of for one to pick up a few simple ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I were to learn a few things?” Candy said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brow pinched remembering seeing her first glyph. It hadn’t been her who made it. Or so she remembers. Nor was it one of Carrions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps a small one.” Carrion said. He was now watching her more closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about a Glyph?” Said Candy knowing what bit of magic she wanted to learn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion’s face hardened but Candy hadn’t noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Why would you want to learn that?” Carrion asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the first sort of magic I saw.” Said Candy, “If I could learn how to make one myself....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion changed to a softer tone. The one which offered their bedroom for just her. “You may have full command and use of Stormwalker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Candy was too excited, “Oh but a Glyph wouldn’t need a crew!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” His voice cut through the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's tone was sharp and seemed final. Even Candy stumbled back a bit. A little put off. Even fearful for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it because of what Princess Boa did?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion turned away from her look, “You don’t want to leave me already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean that I wanted to leave-” Said Candy confused</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Carrion said, cutting off the rest of her thought, “I know...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Do you?</em> Thought Candy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion turned again whatever dark thoughts had past, “If you learn magic then I will cease to be useful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy chews on her hurt feelings. The other must have sense the mood ruin. They walk on a little more. Only now in a heavy silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me Candy.” Carrion finally says, “I am aware it is not easy here. For the time being I must remain on </span>
  <span>Gorgossium. I am sure you long to see more of Abarat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then come with me,” Candy says, even reaching out to grab hold of his glove hand. He looks down at it clutching him, “We'll make a glyph and fly off into the sunset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Candy..” He whispers</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows why he can’t. Rollo </span>
  <span>Pixler being the main reason. Candy didn’t understand everything her husband had in mind. Carrion was still so very secretive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy gave his cold hand a squeeze, “Well- how about we find that Yibbish machine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know of it?” Carrion asked, "How...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Letheo told me about it.” Candy said, ignoring how Carrion was cursing Letheo under his breath, “Told me you could live out a year in a mere moment trap in the Yibbish Machine. Live out a whole lifetime in any place you want. We could even make Mater Motley sew her mouth shut in it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion tittered at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! No one would even know we were gone. Be back before they miss us!” Already high on the idea herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy was leaning towards Carrion. Full of warmth she finally seem to feel. Her mismatched eyes gleaming with adventure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could conjure a glyph and be back with it!” Said Candy, feeling like her old self once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Oh Malingo would be talking her out of this</em>, Candy thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrion had clamp Candy’s face in his hold. She had not noticed Carrion inch in until he had. It sucked out whatever epiphany that came over her. He had even removed his gloves to touch her better. His skin so cold and waxy under her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Candy...oh...I would always pick a dream with you in it.” Carrion said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy’s face burned hot. He had thought to kiss her. Only the glass that kept his nightmares in had kept him out. That bitter onion was back sitting heavy in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy froze. His hands were sliding down her hot cheeks. Down her neck they went. Roaming over her shoulders to clutch at her arms. Now they burn hot on her. Candy's heart was beating hard like a wardrum. One that threatened to burst out of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Candy I-” Carrion halted his thoughts. Perhaps censoring himself. He was looking roudn the beach, “-Let us return back to the Twelth tower?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand was still holding on to her. Candy could only nod in agreement and follow him. A rather full silence hung for the trip back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what was to happen next. Whatever nervous thoughts to follow was overshadowed by other ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy’s mind kept going back to the Yibbish Machine. Even though Letheo had only mentions it, Candy knows where to find it. What it looks like even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she fetches it, somehow it would make things better. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks as the servants dressed her for their night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if only Malingo was here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wistfully for her best friend to be there. To chase away the fog in her head. He would help her with that Glyph. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The new gown was like the night sky. Pitch with small stars. If Candy looks harder she can make out her willowy body underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Midnight Princes is waiting for you in your room,” Says another Servant</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy nods. Ready to climb the stairs to him. She knows what Carrion expects. What will happen with him. An act that would normally have her shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only her steps slow to a halt before she even gets to their bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>No</em>, she thinks. She remembers how to make that Glyph. Those bedroom acts fade and her thoughts are clearer now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning on a heel Candy rushes back outside. Back down on the beach to make her Glyph. Its far more easy. Candy goes throught the motions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will get it. I will find Malingo again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She says to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will get back to Christopher Carrion before he even knows I am gone.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glyph is rising into the air. Candy steps inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inward on the island the blackness moves. The shadows take the form of the Prince of Midnight. Tall and opposing to stare its deadhead at her. His face is etch with anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Candy…!” Carrion commands her back</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it is too late, her Glyph is lifting off carrying her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay I have to get Malingo first!” Says Candy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little sad at that. Knowing somehow Carrion will not be able to follow. His magic can’t bring her back this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrions voice booms but Candy is pulled awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malingo is shaking her. He jerks his hand back as the Yibbish Machine sparks. It will not let go of its prisoner just yet. Trying to fight to keep Candy locked in its waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid thing!” Malingo kicks at it for good measure. Looking back at Candy with a happy expression, “Lordy lou! I thought I lost you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy tenderly sits up with Malingo’s help. Looking around the metal walls. Then back at the one half of the Yibbish Machine. Christopher Carrion would be with the other half somewhere in who knows. Hopefully father away from where they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach clentchs recalling the odd dream world force upon her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened when you were in there?” Malingo asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candy feels sad. Looking back at the Yibbish Machine as if she could see Carrion. Candy shakes away any lingering dream effects. Getting to her feet knowing they have more pressing issues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the more reason to stop Absolute Midnight.” Says Candy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: This is actually my first fanfic for Abarat. I am not sure if I did it justice. I really adore this series! Having found the book and read all three books in a span of a week. So please excuse if I don't know as much as other people.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>